


Drunken Heat

by MoistToast



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistToast/pseuds/MoistToast
Summary: It was a cold night when Julian convinced the magician to come with him to the Rowdy Raven.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Drunken Heat

Bound to a chair by thick red ropes, was Julian. His legs were spread welcomingly and between them laid Asra. A thin, tanned hand gingerly squeezed the pale skin of Julian's inner thigh. An alluring voice called to him like a siren's song, _"Are you ready, Ilya?" _

How he gotten here? What stars had aligned to have him tied up like a dog with an erection harder than the world's strongest diamond, and his co-worker between his bare legs giving the very same erection gentle kisses? 

It was a cold night when Julian convinced the magician to come with him to the Rowdy Raven. It surely was not the kind of place Asra would enjoy, but Julian had hoped the time they'd spend together would be enough. He picked their booth, throwing himself down onto the cushioned seat like an excited child. Asra however, sat down with a refined poise. The white haired male scanned the bar full of rough-looking patrons with a distant destain. Julian felt a little embarrassed for the men, who meanwhile caused their usual ruckus. Many men gathered around a table and bet on arm wrestling, some took playful swings at each other and complained about their spouses, only a few sat alone in their chairs drinking with faces cold as stone. A few men , drunk as sailors, formed a middle-aged choir and sang songs about taking maidens to roach-infested hotels. Asra seemed to fixate on the drunk singers. 

Julian, practically writhing in embarrassment, he pondered just leaving and going somewhere more quiet. The words _'This was a horrible idea' _and _'how stupid could I be?' _bounced around under his red locks like pinballs. He's face was dusted red as he continued to stare at Asra. Then, Asra smiled. "This place is nice, no wonder you come here so often." The dimples on his cheeks deepened as he turned his head back to the doctor, his smile dropped only slightly at Julian's pathetically embarrassed expression. It returned with a mischievous undertone, "Are you okay? You're sweating." He asked with a fox like grin. The redhead sat up quickly and put on his usual grin to match his co-worker's, "I'm perfectly fine." 

The doctor flagged down a scrappy-looking waiter and ordered his usual, salty bitters. The trigger happy alcohol server scribbled it down haphazardly on a small notepad and looked to Asra, Julian followed curiously. The magician looked between the two pairs of eyes on him, "The same, please." He answered stiffly. The waiter gave them both a bemused look before he turned to the bar. Julian got comfortable in his seat, "A bitters fan as well? A pretty face and good taste." He quipped, regretting the words as they left his mouth. Asra laughed quietly, "Not really, I don't drink often. I assumed since you're drunk so often your taste in alcohol must be exquisite." He snuck in a wink after he spoke, Julian finding the embarrassment welling up in his stomach again.

Julian gasped sharply as Asra's plump lips suddenly wrapped around his reddened tip. He bucked his hips to no avail, the trusty ropes keeping him still. Asra hummed, thoughtfully adding more of his length into his warm mouth. The bound man could only watch with awestruck wide eyes. Their eyes met, the corners of the magician's mouth curled upward. Julian admired the perfect shades of purple fit for the highest royalties. Then he was admiring his perfectly tanned skin, his seafoam hair that looked like a small messy cloud placed on his head. 

Asra was like a Nymph, never changing outwardly, so unmistakably mystical and beautiful. So close yet so far from the malevolent gods, but far above perfect for a meer human. Julian was entranced by him, fallen into a hole with no means to come back out. Asra closed his eyes, working with what he had in his mouth already. He would've thought Julian was insane if he had known the intense worship he had for the smallest of features. Fortunately for the doctor, Asra was far too busy working his magic. After what felt like forever for Julian, the white haired male completely engulfed Julian's touch-starved cock. The room felt much hotter, he was feeling almost unbearably good. The redhead was melting under Asra's control.

God what did he do to get so lucky?

Asra hadn't enjoyed the taste of the salty bitters, but Julian seemed to be in a wild rush to get irresponsibly wasted. Within the hour he became a sluggish mess stuck to the table. Asra, amused, payed for both their drinks and with a heavy sigh made the difficult journey out of the bar doors. With Julian hanging off the shorter male's shoulder, Asra realized he had a problem. He had no clue where Julian lived. The redhead was far too inebriated to tell him, or he simply didn't want to. Defeated, drained, Asra began taking Julian to his shop. 

The moment of peace between the pair didn't last long, the wasted doctor began to try and give the magician hickeys. Asra would simply smacked Julian off like a bug, excusing it as him being drunk. It didn't solve the problem. Instead Julian moved onto trying to kiss him, "Julian, quit." Asra said sternly, flicking the drunk idiot on his rounded nose. "You're..so prettyyy.." He slurred, rubbing his nose briefly before trying again. Asra's cheeks reddened only slightly, he still pushed Julian's mouth away, "You're drunk." "I looovee you.." at last, they had reached the shop finally. Asra leaned Julian against the wall next to the door briefly to unlock it, then helped him inside and sat him down in a chair.

Julian was breathless, desperate. He wanted to run his hands through the magician's hair, he wanted to rut against his face like the horny mutt he was. The ropes kept him tightly in place. Asra caught onto how frantic the other was getting, mercifully speeding up. Julian mewled and twisted under his restraints, begging between gasps to let him finish. Asra considered it. He decided he didn't have the time to keep the poor desperate doctor there all night. The doctor felt the knot in his stomach tighten, panting heavily seconds before throwing his head back and keening. Asra swallowed what remained of Julian's drunken heat, pulling off with a short pop, _"Did that feel good, doctor?" _


End file.
